1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a backlight and a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some of conventional display devices, a plurality of temperature sensors are disposed in a liquid crystal display panel, and when a difference between respective temperatures measured by the plural temperature sensors exceeds a predetermined threshold value, a driving condition of a liquid crystal element of the above-described liquid crystal display panel is altered (JP-A 2007-298957 (KOAKI)).